Kankuro's Adventures
by Dai-choo-choo
Summary: These are a few adventures we decided that Kankuro gets to have on his time off. These might include Gaara, Temari, or any other character we wish to include. These are silly, so please enjoy! Some of these may be A.U… because we have yet to see Bopits an
1. Kankuro vs His Bed Sheets

_Kankuro vs. His Bed Sheets_

_In this chapter/story, Kankuro has to fight against his bed sheets, which has serious consequences. Temari and Gaara co-star, as well as Karasu. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kankuro (much to my dislike), Gaara, Temari, bed sheets, or the squishy furry object under Kankuro's bed._

_Warning: Kankuro is silly, be warned. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gaara! Go get Kankuro!" Temari poked her head into his room, hands on her hips. "Breakfast's ready."

The boy in question glared at her from the safety of his bed, before swinging his legs over the edge with a grumble. "Fine. Just get out." His sister obeyed, retreating to the kitchen, where she could wait for her two younger brothers.

Gaara stared momentarily at himself in the mirror before stalking out of his room and standing at the top of the stairs to the basement, not walking down them for fear of tripping on a random object that Kankuro might have left on them.

His brother's room was extremely dark. It gave no hint of even windows, thanks to the black-out curtains that Kankuro had duck-taped over them in his search for complete darkness. The mattress sat in the corner, but was no longer just on the floor. Kankuro had been working on making it something to sit on, and was only half-finished. The sheets, of course, were black, and were currently in a pile on the floor.

Looking curiously at the jumble, Gaara called, "Kankuro, Temari says breakfast's ready!" Something tried to reply, but was muted by, most likely, the bed sheets. He shook his head. "Kankuro, get up. I don't want to be late because of you."

The sheets rolled around on the ground, but only succeeded in rolling under the bed. "Mph!" They grunted, still muted.

"…" the red-haired boy arched an eyebrow at this, turning and walking away from the stairs. "I'll tell her you're… indisposed."

Kankuro, who had, during the night, become tangled up in his sheets, struggled in them, growling. This was not the position he wanted to be in while waking up. He struggled to move his arms, but one was, as it seemed, tied above his head while the other was uncomfortably tied around his front. His wrists started aching as he realized he was face down on the ground, all of his weight resting on one arm. Frowning, he tried rolling onto his back, but only managed to pull the sheets tighter around him. That was very unpleasant. Wriggling his toes, he realized that his right leg was bent under, or, on top of him, as he was on his face, and the other was straight. Not to mention that he was under his bed.

What made it worse was that he could not only hear Gaara and Temari eating, but he could smell breakfast. His stomach grumbled at him, conveying his feelings accurately. 'Hungry…' He thought, pushing his hand that was over his head at the sheets. To his great surprise, it made it out of the sheet. Moving his free hand around, he felt it brush against something. He froze. 'What's that?' He moved it back towards the object, shuddering as he felt it. It was… furry? And… squishy? Kankuro pulled his hand away in record time. 'Eww! That's just gross! What's that supposed to be?' A shudder passed through him.

He rolled the other way, managing to get out from under his bed, away from the furry and squishy object, and to loosen the bed sheets, all at the same time.

"I can breathe!" Kankuro shouted, extremely pleased at this new development. He continued rolling that way, feeling the sheets loosen more the further he rolled. Growing confident, he rolled faster, before hitting against the wall. The brick wall. "Ouch!" the teen yelled, before he noticed that his head was free. Cautiously, Kankuro put his hands on either side of his body, sitting up. When he sat up, nothing else happened. Still slowly and carefully, he stood up, but the sheets clung to him. With a shrug, he began to try and jump towards his stairs. Then, he began to recklessly jump up at the stairs, his legs still wrapped in the sheets. He landed on something; Karasu. "Oh, crap!" He yelled as he fell back down the stairs, his puppet landing on him.

Gently moving Karasu off of him, he sat back up again, pulling the sheets away from his legs. Succeeding, he stood up with a triumphant punch-the-air gesture. Free, he dressed, pulling his kitty-like hood on as he rumpled his hair in the mirror. Kabuki paint went on next, he grabbed Karasu, and then he was ready. Taking the steps two at a time, Kankuro leapt up the stairs, hopping over the random objects that were in his way. Having managed to avoid stepping on anything (except for Karasu the first time), Kankuro felt very proud of himself, but didn't say anything out loud. Gaara might hear.

Striding purposefully into the kitchen, he looked at his siblings. "What's for breakfast, Temari?" He asked, still feeling pleased with himself. That was when he decided to look around. The dishes were already put away, and Temari and Gaara were getting their things together.

"For you? Nothing. You decided to sleep in, instead of eating breakfast," Temari said, arms crossed, glaring at him. "That's your problem, not mine. Gaara told you to get up."

Kankuro gaped at her, his mouth moving, but no words came out. "But… he… sheets…" He stuttered as his brother watched him impassively.

"I don't care. Now, out! We're going to be late!" His sister ordered, walking out the door, following Gaara.

Silently, Kankuro followed them, readjusting Karasu as he did so. 'No breakfast because I was fighting my sheets? That's really not fair…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Short, I know. But what do you think?_

_This whole chapter was written by my friend, Haruko, all credit goes to her. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Kankuro vs the Bop It

_Kankuro vs. the Bop It (A.U.)_

_In this story, Kankuro learns more about life and death, and how the Shukaku plays with a 'Bop It' in the process._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kankuro, Gaara, Temari's shoes, coffee tables, Pop Tarts of any sort…dang, I don't even own a Bop It! T-T_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Spin it! Twist it! Pull it! Spin it! Bop it!"

Kankuro followed the instructions that the game gave him, dancing around his room while doing so. Once the Bop It said what to do, he repeated it like a sing-along, did it, and danced all the while. IT was one of his favorite things to do. Play Bop It Extreme 2. And he was doing very well this go-round. He hadn't messed up yet, which was saying something, as he had been doing it for almost half an hour straight. Some people said that he had no life; others, no friends. But he thought that… well, he didn't really think anything about it, because no one told him.

"Pass it!"

He stared at it. "Pass it? What?" He examined it for another switch or button, but was unable to find any.

"Pass it!" The toy repeated, causing Kankuro to begin to spiral into a frenzy.

"How am I supposed to pass it! I'm playing by myself!" Then the pieces clicked together. "Pass it…" He danced over to the stairs, stopping his dancing long enough to run up the steps, and then continued dancing, looking around the house.

"Temari? Gaara? Somebody, anybody!" He shouted, dancing in a circle through the kitchen. "Errr…. Somebody?" No one answered. "Gaara-san? Where are you? Temari?" Then, he got a mental picture of the Shukaku playing with the Bop It. This frightened him, as he pictured the raccoon creature destroying it, so he threw it into the living room, and the toy commanded, "Bop it!", when it slammed against the coffee table, being 'bopped'. No Gaara or Temari there.

"Twist it!" Kankuro obeyed the Bop It, twisting it. As the Bop It said what to do, he obeyed, but still searched frantically for someone to 'pass' to.

Up the stairs and into the hallway where Gaara and Temari's rooms were. Opening the door to his sister's room, he quickly shut the door as a really big shoe was thrown at him; she had been changing.

"Whoops."

Then, coming to another door, he paused, his hand on the doorknob. 'Gaara's room… Maybe not,' Kankuro thought running back down the hall.

He wasn't bothering dancing around the house anymore. The Bop It had been commanding him to "Pass it" more and more often, and he was beginning to become frightened. This was urgent; it was no dancing matter.

He ran to the dining room. No luck there.

It was now time for the last resort. Gaara's room. As he padded to his younger brother's room, he gulped. Did he want to risk the wrath of Gaara to appease the just-as-scary wrath of the Bop It? It was a very hard decision. The Bop It or his brother?

Kicking open the door, he flung the toy as hard as he could at the bed. It bounced once, and then fell off of the mattress. Gaara wasn't there. "Then, where is he?" Kankuro asked, running into his room and picking up his toy.

Quite dejected, he slunk back into the kitchen, looking at his feet. Taking the chance to look up, ignoring the "pass it" from the Bop It to look for his stairs, he froze. "Gaara!" He shouted, overjoyed.

Gaara looked up from the strawberry Pop Tart he had been eating to stare vacantly at his older brother.

"Quick! I have to pass it to someone!" Kankuro yelled, chucking the Bop It at Gaara, where it bounced off of the side of his head.

Gaara blinked at him, looking down at his feet, where the toy had landed, still talking. "The hell?" He asked quietly, leaning over to pick it up. "Twist it!" The Bop It commanded him. Gaara didn't take kindly to commands. "No." He promptly snapped it in half, then, glancing at Kankuro, threw the pieces at him.

The Bop It was silenced forever.

Kankuro looked at it, blinking twice. "Bop It!" He cried, dropping dramatically to his knees on the floor, hugging the pieces to his chest. "Why? Silenced in your youth… Why!" He began to sob brokenly, watched by a disgusted Gaara.

"You sicken me," Gaara hissed, as he walked to his brother, kicking him in the ribs. "Get up and shut up."

Kankuro, the toy still in his hands, crawled to the back door, where he stood. Opening the door and walking outside, the teen picked up a hand shovel that had been left outside from planting the flowers by Temari, and began to dig a hole.

When he finished, he flung the shovel aside, reverently placing the Bop It in the hole and scooping the dirt back over it. "I'll never forget you..." He murmured; standing sadly, shuffling back into the house, where he went down to his room and promptly forgot about it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Once again, credit goes to Haruko._

_Please review!_


	3. The Doom Song Adventure

_The Doom Song Adventure_

_In this segment Kankuro battles extreme boredom, dinner, and the hatred of Gaara towards a song. There is an Invader Zim reference too._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any character of any sort, mattresses, Invader Zim, Gir's imagination for a song, or dinner._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Kankuro was bored, which was actually very rarely, it was a frightening time to be in the same room as him. Normally, he had something to do, but in this case, he was completely at a loss.

He looked around his room moodily. "I'm sooooooo bored!" He slammed his palms against his mattress, taking out his boredom on the inanimate object. "I need amusement." Sliding off of his bed, he sat on the floor, looking at the wall.

"Do something!" He commanded, pointing at the wall. In the height of his boredom, inspiration struck.

A grin crossed his face as he spoke. "I'm gonna sing the 'Doom Song' now!" He sat on his bed, legs crossed. This was when things always got interesting. He loved this song so much, it wasn't even funny. 'The Doom Song'. It was too much for the rest of his family to listen to; they always left the room when he started to sing it. Luckily, this time, he was in his own room instead of the kitchen during dinner, singing it in front of Gaara. He hadn't reacted too well. It had ended in… well… doom.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom!" Kankuro began, eyes closed as he 'sang'. "Doomy, doomy, doomy, doom!" Taking a deep breath, he began the song officially.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom! Doomy, doomy, doomy, doom! Doom, doom! Doomy-doom! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom! Dooooooom, dooooom, doooooooomy-dooooom!" He began to sing deeper here, quite amused by himself.

"Doom, doom, dooooooooom!"

"Kankuro…" Gaara stood, halfway down his stairs, frozen in his tracks. 'Not again…' He thought to himself, growing at Kankuro. "Will you _please_ stop singing?" He was being oddly polite, almost kind, to his older brother, which would have amazed him for sure. If he had been listening or paying attention. But, as always when he was 'singing', he had completely zoned out.

"Doom, doom, dooooom!" Kankuro held up a finger, eyes closed as he sang. "Doomy-doom, doom, doooooomy!" Breathing in, he opened his eyes, smiling. "I'm done!" Too late he realized that Gaara had spoken to him. "Gaara-san! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He stuttered, almost falling off of his bed in his haste to stand up.

"Temari told me to tell you dinner's ready," Gaara told him frostily, turning on his brother, who was trying to bow, sit down, and salute all at once, and gliding up the stairs.

Kankuro slumped on his bed, his back against the wall, as it was in the corner. "Oh, no… I think I offended Gaara-kun…" He shook his head. "I have to go to dinner, though; I'm hungry."

Standing, he clenched his fist. 'I have to do this. You can do it, Kuro!' He called himself by a nickname he had come up with.

As he walked up his stairs, unusually slow, he hummed the 'Doom Song' to himself. It gave him courage to face Gaara. Only problem was, only while he was humming it did he feel able to be in the same room as him, but, if he kept humming, Gaara would be sure to become angry!

Thus, Kankuro had a dilemma. Stay in his room all night and go without dinner or be glared at by Gaara again? If he skipped dinner, Temari would yell at him, which was almost as bad as Gaara's glaring. That pretty much decided it. "Dinnertime!" He shouted, bounding up the rest of the stairs.

As he danced into the kitchen, he immediately froze, sulking to the table. Temari had been giving him a look which he knew as 'Shut up or die.' He didn't want to even look at Gaara in fear of what he would send his way, so he just sat down, waiting for Temari to pass out the food.

They ate in what seemed to be silence, give or take the clanking the silverware made when it hit plates or bowls. Kankuro could barely take it; he needed to sing the doom song to lighten the mood. But if he dared, he would most definitely be met with both Gaara's glares and Temari's smack over the head. Which he was certain he would receive. But if no one said anything, he would crack.

"So…Gaara…how was your day?" Kankuro had to break the silence somehow…right?

Gaara looked up from his food, glancing at his brother. "It was fine…I guess."

Again, the silence was awkward, and Kankuro still had the inseparable urge to sing.

"What about you Kankuro? You've been in your basement the whole day…" After a few moments Temari had looked up from her food at him. Obviously Gaara hadn't told her. He could feel Gaara's eyes on him. 'I'm doomed.' He thought.

"It was…well…doomy." He replied trying not to smile, or look at Gaara.

There was silence yet again, and in order not to burst out in song, Kankuro took a bit of food.

"Doomy?" Temari asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Great…" he hissed, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Just great."

Temari turned to look at her youngest brother, then back to Kankuro. "Kankuro, what on earth are you talking about? Doomy?"

"Mhm. Extremely doomy." Kankuro smiled after he spoke, but his facial expression didn't match his eyes. They showed his true feelings…nervousness.

Gaara's pale green eyes narrowed as he stopped eating. He folded his hands together with his elbows on the table. 'Well,' he thought his face emotionless. 'Is he going to be able to hold it in?' He was merely curious, which was rare for Gaara, instead of angry. But, unfortunately, his interested pose was just as, if not more, threatening as his angry one. So, Kankuro was frightened once again.

"Explain doomy' Kankuro." Temari demanded, her fork lying down on the side of her plate. She wanted to know, and she wanted to know now.

The puppeteer swallowed. Gaara was still staring at him, and now Temari was too. "Well…you see…I was down in my basement, bored. Extremely bored. So I sang the Doom song!" he stopped there, waiting to see how she would respond. She didn't. Apparently she didn't remember the Doom Song. Gaara did; he was rolling his eyes.

"What song?" Temari asked, completely ignoring her food now.

'Wow, I didn't realize how…' Kankuro thought, stalling as he tried to find the right words to say. 'Scary Temari could be. She's definitely Gaara's sister. I'm his brother…am I as scary as he is?' He bit his lip. 'I wish I was.'

"Why don't you sing it for me?" she suggested, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table.

This was it; he couldn't hold it in any longer. 'I'm sorry Gaara!' he thought as he broke out in song, much to his brother's dismay.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom!" Kankuro began, eyes closed as he 'sang'. "Doomy, doomy, doomy, doom!" Taking a deep breath, he began the song officially.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom! Doomy, doomy, doomy, doom! Doom, doom! Doomy-doom! Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom! Dooooooom, dooooom, doooooooomy-dooooom!"

Temari stared at him. "Kankuro?"

"Yes?"

"Never do that again. Ever. I swear, if you do I'll kill you personally, even if it means depriving Gaara of doing so."

Gaara watched them, slightly amused. But Kankuro couldn't tell, he could never read his emotions. The red-head stood, dropped his plates in the sink and pushing in his chair. As he walked up the stairs to his own room, though the yells of his two older siblings still drifting through his thoughts, he softly hummed the Doom Song.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Okay, normally we don't talk much after a chapter. But in one upcoming chapter we have scheduled an interview with the cast of this fanciction. We'd like to know if there were any questions you'd like to ask our cast, please just add it to your review. Thank you._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Kakashi Doesn't Wear Pants 1 Day

_Kakashi Decides Not to Wear Pants One Day (Pants Saga Part I)_

_Okay, this is what you could call a filler. It has almost nothing to do with Kankuro, except near the end…and to explain why some events happened, when they happen. So, please enjoy this piece of humor, which has to do with Kakashi…and what he does when he is bored. This was inspired by a picture…which can be found here http (colen) (slash) (slash) i8 (dot) photobucket (dot) com (slash) albums (slash) a39 (slash) Sukuru (underscore) Hikari (slash) ifdibs (dot) jpg … Hope that works…_

_Disclaimer: Okay, I know this might shock and surprise you, but I don't own Naruto. No! Don't faint!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With a yawn, Kakashi rested on his elbows, pondering whether or not to get out of bed. He should… He was a jounin, after all… but he _had_ told his Team to sleep in and take the day off. From beneath the hand that covered his lower face, he smiled. He had come to a decision!

Leaping out of bed, he pulled his clothes on; to a limited extent, anyways.

Not 5 minutes later, Iruka ran into Naruto's apartment. "Naruto," he began, panting, "you have to go and catch Kakashi-sensei! It's very important!" He was off again before the kid could even fully wake up.

"Whaaaat?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, questioning the empty doorway. "Man… What's sensei planning for us this time?"

Next stop for Iruka was Sakura's house. "Sakura!" He shouted, knocking on her door. "Hurry! It's urgent!"

The girl blinked, grumbling as she stumbled out of bed, "Alright, alright, I'm coming, already! Calm down!"

"Sakura, you have to go and catch Kakashi… Quickly!"

"What?"

"No time, no time! Just go and find him!" Iruka was out of breath completely now, but sprinted to Sasuke's, bracing himself against the door.

"Sasuke, hurry up! Get out here!"

Sasuke opened the door, looking up at him. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?"

"You have to go and catch Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura are already looking," Iruka managed to gasp, before he passed out.

Blinking at him, Sasuke sighed, moving him into his house before running out to help his teammates. "I swear, if this is another 'teamwork' exercise that he came up with on out day off…--" He never managed to finish his thought, as he saw Naruto and Sakura standing on the bridge.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? We always meet here!" Naruto complained, fidgeting.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura hissed, glaring full-fledged swords at him.

"This isn't an ordinary mission, I'm guessing," Sasuke observed his hand in his pockets.

"Iruka said this was urgent," Sakura pointed out, with a sigh.

But, right as she finished talking, the trio heard shouts and yells.

"Think that's it?" Naruto asked excitedly, looking to Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, running towards the noise, followed closely by Sakura who was followed not-so-closely by Naruto.

"Hurry up, dunce!" Sasuke commanded, skidding to a halt, eyes wide.

"W-Wh-what the heck!" Sakura asked eyes just as huge.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, looking at her. She just pointed at where a large crowd was gathering. "What is it?" He asked impatiently. Then he noticed. "What the hell!" He shouted, staring.

Sasuke sighed, looking at the ground, growling, "Oh, this is great. Just great."

"Make it go away!" Sakura pleaded, turning away and covering up her eyes. "Make it go away!"

The fox-boy only continued staring. "D'ya think this is was Iruka-sensei meant?"

Sasuke only nodded, while Sakura whimpered quietly.

"We're supposed to… catch him?"

Another nod from Sasuke and whimper from Sakura.

"Are we sure we want to do that?"

A shake of the head from Sasuke and another whimper from Sakura.

Iruka padded up beside them. "You need to catch him."

"Why can't you?" Naruto asked, hands on his hips. "I mean, you're a higher rank than we are! You catch him!"

Sasuke began to hit his hand against his forehead at that point. "Dunce."

"What'd you say!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop it!" Sakura commanded, glaring at them both.

Iruka sighed. "I can't catch him."

"Why, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked, taking the responsibility into her hands. "He's just not wearing any pa--"

She never managed to get any further than that, because blood began to spurt from the man's nose

"What the hell!" Naruto demanded, having to jump back to avoid the blood.

Sasuke blinked at Iruka, while Sakura only stared.

"Why's your nose bleeding?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Err… I have a cold. That's why I can't catch him."

"Right," Sakura agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Fine then."

With a sheepish smile, the man turned, walking away, trying to wipe the blood away with his sleeve.

"What's with him?" Naruto demanded, looking to the girl.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Aren't we supposed to be catching him?"

The two boys nodded.

"How should we do that?" Naruto, again. "Should we just chase after him or something?"

"He's an elite ninja, Naruto. How would we manage to catch him?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he spoke. Sometimes Naruto was even stupider than normal.

"But we don't have any other way to catch him, Sasuke," the girl agreed. "We don't have enough time for a plan, or anything!"

The Uchiha sighed. It was true. "Alright, then. We'll chase him."

Squaring his shoulders, Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura. "On three.

"One… two… three!"

The team began to run towards Kakashi, who was only standing there, with no pants on.

'At least he has boxers,' Naruto sighed mentally. 'This could be a lot worse.'

Kakashi looked at his team, grinning under his ask before running.

He ran past the school, followed moments later by the kids.

The jounin glanced behind him. The three were still following him.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, who were all standing near the school, stared at Kakashi as he ran by, and then at Team 7.

"Uh… Do you guys need help?" Kiba asked, watching them run past.

"Y-yes!" Naruto gasped, nodding. "All three of you, please!"

Kiba nodded, joining in the chase. Hinata blushed as he requested all three of them, and ran after the four. Shino looked up from the ground, shrugged, and ran with them.

Then past the square.

The Hokage, who was standing there, stared at them, before shrugging. "Must be some kind of new training that he came up with. But why is Team 8 with Team 7? New kind of training, I suppose."

Kankuro, who was standing with Gaara while waiting for Temari, stared at the group ran past. First went Hatake Kakashi, wearing no pants, followed almost immediately by Sasuke and Kiba, then Sakura and Shino, and then Hinata. Moments after the crowd had passed, Naruto struggled behind them, panting and gasping for air.

Gaara glared at them, arms crossed.

But Kankuro grinned, before catching Gaara's eyes. "I-I'll... Go help them catch him."

His brother shrugged, not caring what Kankuro did.

Kankuro sprinted after them, making sure his kitty hood stayed on. He laughed quietly to himself. 'No pants. Nice.'

Naruto glared at him as he jogged past the shorter boy, easily catching up to Kiba and Sasuke.

Sasuke only glanced at him, shrugging. Any help right now was good help.

Temari, stepping out of the building she had been in, froze. Was that her brother—chasing a man with no pants on? Her eyes widened as she sighed. 'I knew it… Why's he chasing after that guy? With no pants… on… God.' She rolled her eyes. 'It's just like him.'

Then the pant-less man stopped. "Well, I'm done for the day. I think I'll go and have something to eat." Then, he vanished, leaving the 7 people who were chasing him there, staring at an empty street.

"Like hell! We have to chase him and then he off and vanishes!" Naruto shouted, frustrated.

Kiba led Shino and Hinata to wherever it was they were supposed to be meeting their own sensei, while Sasuke walked off, followed by Sakura.

"That's not fair!" Naruto, again, before he followed his teammates.

Meanwhile, over at the Ramen place, Kakashi appeared, causing a very surprised and embarrassed Iruka to fall off of his stool with another nosebleed.

Kankuro grinned, alone in the street. It seemed like no pants was a very, very fun idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Okay, so I hope you liked it! Be ready for the next chapter! What is Kankuro thinking? XD_

_Oh! Another reason for this chapter was to introduce some other characters for our interview. So if you have any questions for Kakashi, anyone on team 7 or 8, or the Hokage, just ask! And review!_

_Thanks Haruko! _


	5. Kankuro Decides Not to Wear Pants 1 Day

Kankuro Decides Not to Wear Pants One Day (Pants Saga Part II)

_Haruko: Whoot! 3 pages for this chapter! I hope you like it (yes, I will be leaving little notes for you in every chapter now::cheers:) Well, we finally made the rating-thing go up! You go, Kankuro and your dirty mouth! I'll try to keep it around there… matters how crazy I go. I'm uber-sorry that this took, literally, forever. The Interview is the next chapter! Can you wait!_

_Kankuro: … yes._

_Haruko: You're no fun!_

_Kankuro: Not when I'm forcibly beaten up, no!_

_Haruko: Nii-san! No spoilers, idiot!_

_Hikari: Whoot for upping the rating? -.-;;;;_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yawning, Kankuro blinked his eyes sleepily, wondering where he was for a moment. Now, this was a common occurrence for him; he would often fall asleep outside while waiting for Gaara or simply avoiding his family. This time, though, he was in his bed. With a shrug, the teen rolled onto his side, facing the wall. Another yawn parted his mouth and then he stopped, sitting bolt upright, his mouth still open in his unfinished yawn. He had a plan for the day, inspired by the previous day's events, or, more specifically, the main event of the previous day.

Hopping out of bed, he pulled his black t-shirt that he slept in off, along with his pants, pulling his black jumpsuit on over his boxers. Kankuro then made his way to his bathroom, where he carefully painted on his kabuki make-up. He pulled his gloves on, wriggling his fingers to make sure they were on correctly, before snatching his kitty hood and jamming it over his dark brown hair.

"Now for…" he thought about his wording for a moment before finishing lamely, "what I thought of yesterday to do today!" The sand nin picked up a pair of scissors and looked down at his jumpsuit. "So… if I cut here," he murmured to himself carefully snipping at his outfit. He continued on in this manner for a few minutes, until he had cut the pants from his jumpsuit.

"There!" The scissors were flung under his bed and Kankuro jumped up, wearing only his jumpsuit shirt and boxers.

"Kankuro! Get up here!" He heard Temari yell, and he bit his lip. What would she say? Oh, well. Gaara was already out for the day, which he was extremely thankful for, so what Temari thought didn't matter. He had no younger brother to fear!

"What the…" Temari groaned, watching her younger brother bound into the kitchen. "Oh, no… it's because of yesterday, isn't it?" She put her head into her hands with a sigh. Why couldn't she have a _normal_ family? Why! Gaara, who first had the Shukaku, now was Kazekage, which was very not normal. And then there was Kankuro the Puppet Master. He was about as abnormal as you could get.

But Kankuro only grinned at her, picking up his silver ware. "All right! What's for breakfast!" He was slightly hesitant in asking this question, as, the last time he had asked, he had gotten none whatsoever. Which made him oh-so unbearably sad.

Temari rolled her eyes, snorting. "Cereal. Make your own breakfast for once, how 'bout it?"

The puppeteer pushed his chair back out, shuffling around the kitchen, searching for a bowl. Finding one, the teen balanced it on one hand, while he picked up his spoon (which he stuck on his nose), and then snagged the milk carton, which he opened, drinking from directly. When he finished, he ducked his head back into the fridge, putting the milk back. When he stepped back, he looked at the empty bowl in his hand. Having already forgotten why he had it, he set it on the table before looking around.

His older sister, who had watched him the entire time, was still trying to get over the fact that _her brother was wearing no pants!_ (How you wore no pants when your outfit was a jumpsuit was beyond her, but Kankuro seemed to be able to accomplish the unaccomplishable-- the impossible.) Still gaping, she turned his midnight blue eyes to the bowl, staring at it instead of her pant-less brother; probably a good idea.

Kankuro then paraded, literally, out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the front hallway. The puppeteer hummed to himself, a gloved hand reaching for the doorknob. But then, a familiar, _strong_ gust of wind knocked him over, which happened to involve the teen smacking his forehead into the door. "Ouch! Temari! What the fucking hell did you do that for!"

"If you even _dare_ to think you're going outside dressed like that, you've got something comin' to ya, puppet-boy!" Temari's voice rang out from the kitchen, where she had gathered her thoughts up, grabbed her fan, and prevented the disastrous idea that her younger brother had come up with.

"Sheesh, Tem!" Kankuro protested, rubbing his face as he turned to look at her. "You didn't need to brain me, though!" As he rubbed his nose, he crossed his eyes to look at her, but only succeeded in giving himself a worse headache.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure you deserved it." Her words were commanding and final as she glared at him, arms crossed.

Now, no one had ever accused Kankuro of quick thinking, and it was highly unlikely that he would be convicted of it, but what he did next was, indeed, "quick thinking". His dark emerald green eyes narrowed as the pair glared at one another before Kankuro broke the edge-laced silence. "Temari. I don't want to hurt you…" _'Hah. Liar.'_ His thoughts echoed back at him, but he only shrugged, balling his hands into fists. "I don't like to hurt girls," _'oh? Yes, you do, you bastard.'_ "But, seeing as you're my sister…"

So surprised at the fact that Kankuro was going to physically fight her, her reflexes were slower. With a yell, her brother hit her in the side of the head, before yanking the door open, causing it to slam, and racing out, shouting loud nothings at the sky and Sunekagare residents. Many turned to stare, but they thought nothing of it. The older brother of the Kazekage was known for being, well, insane.

After about 10 or so minutes of running around the streets, Kankuro seemed to understand the fact that no one cared. And, obviously, that wasn't the desired reaction. So, with intelligence that most wouldn't have expected out of him, the teen vanished, a small sand cloud marking his spot.

Moments later, he reappeared in Konoha, wiping sand from his face, careful not to smear the kabuki paint. The residents only walked past him, not really caring, which was unusual. But, seeing as Naruto and the Kazekage were "friends", per say, his older brother wasn't a rare sight. Alone was a bit more unexpected, but not unheard of. But, when an adult noticed his lack of pants, he did a double take, hurrying by.

Kankuro only sauntered by, as if showing off his pant-less legs. Not to say they weren't nice legs; when you had to make your way through sand all day, you grew to develop muscles, not to mention being a ninja helped, too. So, he paraded his nicely-toned pant-less legs through Konoha, to elaborate.

Naruto, who was eating ramen with Iruka, noticed the Sand nin first. He only stared at him, before going back to eating his ramen, trying to keep the image from going into his memory.

Second on the list was Sakura, who was trailing Sasuke, who was third. Both averted their eyes, going the other direction.

Next, third and fourth, were Shino and Kiba, who were currently, well, doing nothing, really… Kiba gaped, remembering Kankuro (how couldn't he?), and Shino… who could read his expression! For god's sake, he wore sunglasses and his collar went up to his eyes!

Kakashi saw his next, number five, who only arched his single visible silvery-grey brow, knowing that he seemed to have started a trend. It made sense that Kankuro had picked it up first. But he didn't mind. It was amusing, anyways. Someone was getting use out of it… hey! Was that Iruka!

As the teen continued to parade through the streets, he drew more and more gazes, some unfriendly, but most shocked. He continued on in this manner, until a crimson blotch drew his dark green gaze. "Oh… shit. Gaara…" he cursed softly, biting his lip. It was too late to turn back now; a crowd had cut off his escape, so he couldn't run away. If he poofed away, he would have to go back home, where Temari would surely beat him soundly. Somehow, for some reason, he'd rather face Gaara? Wait! How did that work!

'_Whoops… too late!'_ Gaara had spotted him, pale, pale green eyes narrowing as they lit on his older sibling. They widened slightly as he realized Kankuro was pant-less, but was otherwise vacant of emotion.

"Kankuro," the Kazekage growled softly, not allowing him to look away. "Why are you in Konoha? And, furthermore, why the _hell_ are you not wearing any pants?" His agile mind leapt to when Kakashi had decided not to wear pants, sighing as he realized what this was all about. "Kankuro. Go. Home. Stay. Home. And put some pants on."

Surprised that he had gotten off with only a verbal reprimand, Kankuro nodded vigorously, poofing himself back home. When he reached the front door, however, he froze. Temari was standing there, giant metal fan in hand.

"T-temari!" Kankuro stuttered, smiling sheepishly. "You know I love you, r-right?"

"Enough to hit me!"

"Well, about that--…" BAM! "Ouch! Tem! Stoppit! I said I--!" BAM! "I said I'm--ouch!--sorry!" CRASH! "What the hell! No! Temari, stop! You don't want to--ack! What the hell? Temari--ow!--calm down!"

Kankuro rubbed his head as he fell down the stairs, pushed forcibly down them by his older sister. "Sheesh! Overreacting, jeez!"

The look in Temari's gaze made him think twice, and scurry back to his room, where he changed into an un-cut jumpsuit. "My entire family doesn't understand me…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Hikari: Again, we apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up. It won't take as long to get the next one up, we promise. OMFG we have 1000 views::spasms: THANK YOU ALL OUR READERS! You see, we'd love to thank you individually, but since we can't see who all read our fic…we are kind of sad. So drop us a review, the longer the better! Thanks!_

Next Chapter: (we are also adding a preview of the next chapter::squee:)

"Gaara's wearing no pants!" Kankuro smirked, looking at his audience. "I bet he feels silleh!"

Gaara hissed softly to himself, eyes narrowed dangerously. "I feel… silly…"


	6. Interveiw With a Puppet Master

_DUDE! This is officially the very first chapter written by the author who posted it! dances_

_Haruko: Yeah…all other chapters are written by me. waves_

_Hikari: But not this one! dances some more_

_Haruko: Which is probably why it sucks…_

_Hikari: It does not!_

_Haruko: Whatever, anyways, neither of us own Naruto. Or any other characters for that matter. Though I do own a few new mangas as of yesterday…_

_Hikari: I still need Hands Off!_

_Haruko: yeah, yeah, please review!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two girls sat in chair up on what seemed to be a stage; below them were rows and rows of seats, all filled with people. Most of them whispering, others looking upon the stage to see when it would start. All they saw were the two girls, apparently the hosts, and a couple of empty chairs.

One of the girls was tapping a pencil she had in her hand obsessively against the clipboard she had sitting on her lap. Her wavy brown hair sat around her shoulders, occasionally flipping to match the way she would turn her head every other minute. She wore a very large black sweatshirt, the sleeves falling over her hands to the point she had to pull them up all the time to be able to use her fingers. The sweatshirt had the Konohagakure symbol on the front, and a picture on the back which no one could make out due to the back of the chair. She was extremely impatient, looking around the room while the pencil continued to beat the clipboard.

The other girl had long blonde hair, which she had clipped up in a large black clip on the back of her head. She looked a bit more professional, with a black business coat and sleek black pants. Her right leg was crossed over her left, but bounced slightly as she whispered into her collar. She wore glasses, thin, black, oval shapes frames with a pink tint to the sides. She was looking around, with what seemed to be a paranoid expression on her face; still whispering into her collar. "Where are they?" she whispered frantically. "They are supposed to be here now."

There was a slight crackle from the other end, and then a reply. "They are coming; one of them said something about car trouble on the way over here. Oh wait…here they are now. We are sending them up."

The blonde sighed, but the straightened up. She turned to the audience, speaking into the microphone she had clipped to the front of her suit. "Hello all and welcome to 'The Interview with a Puppet Master.' We are terrible sorry for the delay, our guests had some technical difficulties on the way over here, but they are here now…talk about our guests…" she turned to the side of the stage, where a door had opened. "Please give a warm welcome to the guests of our show, the Puppet master himself, Kankuro."

There was applause from the crowd as Kankuro, wearing a huge black sweatshirt, jeans, converse, and his kitty hat, walked across the stage while waving and smiling to the crowd. He took the seat closest to the two girls.

"The mistress of the fan, Temari," again there was applause, though not as loud, as Temari walked across the stage. She apparently didn't want to appear in this interview, for she just grunted and took the seat next to Kankuro.

"And last but not least, Gaara of the desert!" There was an explosion of applause from the crowd as Gaara sulked across the stage, glaring at anyone he could lay his eyes on. Dozens of fan girls squealed, and a couple fainted as he sat next to Temari, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde girl turned to the crowd, smiling slightly. "And we are your hosts, Haruko," she motioned to the girl next to her, who lifted her arm in reply. "And myself, Hikari Sukuru. We are going to be the interviewers today. Now…Haruko?"

Haruko straightened up, crossing her own leg over her other. "Ahem." She coughed. "Kankuro, I have to ask, besides the jumpsuit you wear in the series, do you wear any other outfit?"

Kankuro shrugged, "My jumpsuit and kitty ears are my signature. Why would I change them?" He had straightened up, showing off a feeling of importance as he answered.

"Okay then, off to the next question." Hikari muttered, looking down at her notes. "Okay, this one is from one of our readers, Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo asks, 'Kuro-tan, are you one of those creepy, old, perverted men my mom tells me to stay away from?"

Kankuro's eyes got wide and Temari tried her best to stifle her laughter, and failed miserably. Gaara just rolled his eyes. "Well." Kankuro started, looking to his siblings. "I'll have to say no to that, I'm not old." He smiled weakly as he said this, and scratched the back of his head.

Hikari coughed, and Haruko joined Temari in laughing. "Ohhhhkay then, onto the next question." Hikari said, once again looking down to her notes. "This one if from A.K.W., 'To the sand trio, what music to you like? Do you have any favorite bands or singers?"

Gaara shook his head. "I guess you could say I enjoy listening to Metal, but Kankuro has kept me away from music pretty much."

Temari smiled. "J-pop definitely. Favorite artist? Perhaps Utada Hikaru. I adore her song Passion."

"It'd have to be Techno." Kankuro said with a nod. "I listen to techno when I spray-paint.(1) Scooter is definitely my favorite though. I'm not sure about which song is my favorite though, either One (Always Hardcore) or Weekend!"

"Okay." Haruko said, finally able to speak through her laughter. "This one is also from A.K.W., 'Kuro, boxers or briefs?"

After looking slightly surprised by this question, Kankuro answered with a "Boxers, definitely.

Haruko's eyebrow rose. "And is there a reason behind this?"

Kankuro smirked. "Mmmaaaaaayyyyyyybbbbbeeeeeeee." This created quite a strange look from Haruko, somewhere between disgust and curiosity.

"Okay then." Hikari cut in. "Next question, again, by A.K.W., 'Kankuro, have you ever played Dance Dance Revolution?"

Kankuro stopped smirking at Haruko and turned to Hikari. "No, actually I haven't. But from what I've heard, it's a blast. I'll have to try it sometime."

"Next question," Haruko muttered, still trying to recover from her last question. "This one is for Gaara, from Gaara-of-the-sand-desert. 'Gaara, why were you so nice to Kankuro at the dinner table?'"

Gaara looked up from what seemed to be sleep, sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I felt I didn't need to stop Kankuro from singing, because I knew it was coming, and I wanted Temari to realize what was going on. But apparently she didn't. I also wanted to see if he'd actually start singing, which he did." He glared towards his older brother. "And he shouldn't expect it to happen again."

Kankuro shrunk back in his seat, and Temari looked down towards the ground, realizing that she had missed something back during that scene. Gaara slouched back in his seat, and turned to look to the side.

Hikari coughed again, trying to lighten the scene. "Alrighty then, let's move onto the next question. This one if for Temari, from Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo. "Temari, is Shika-kun in your closet? Because I can't find him anywhere."

Temari looked alarmed at this question. "No! He's not in my closet!"

Kankuro looked at is sister, slightly confused. "Are you sure?"

Everyone saw a slight blush creep over Temari's face. "He's in my closet."

A silence fell over the room and the blush on Temari's face deepened. "Okay then." Haruko said, trying to break the silence. "Next question. This one is from…"

"Hold on a sec." Gaara sat up in his chair, looking around.

"Gaara, what is it?" Temari asked, reaching for her fan she had brought with her, which was sitting behind her chair.

"Do you hear that?"

"Ga-gaara, what are you talking about?" Kankuro stuttered, looking around frantically. "I don't hear anything."

"That's because you're talking too much." Gaara snapped. "Shut it."

Hikari started whispering into her collar again, her eyes darting from one place to another around the room.

Haruko looked amused, as she too was trying to find the source of the noise, even if she didn't hear it in the first place.

Then they heard it, soft at first, but then it grew into a resounding rumble around the room. "What's going on?" Hikari yelled into her collar.

There was static, and then the voice came back over her ear-piece. "We...we are trying to…something's up there…what?...help…kshdkh…" then she was met with all out static. Her expression dropped, and was replaced with sheer terror.

"Something's happening!" she said to Haruko. "We lost connection with everyone else!"

"What?" Haruko asked, her eyes widening.

"Someone attacked them!"

"Shut it!" Gaara snapped, looking upwards into the rafters. He stood up, Kankuro and Temari followed, all three of them staring up into the rafters.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, then some whispering up in the rafters. Gaara stopped moving, and then dropped his head. "Never mind." He muttered. "It's only the Konaha rookies." He dropped back into his seat again, and everything froze.

"What?"

"I told you, it's only those rookies. You know, that Uchiha kid and that loud one?"

"Naruto?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded, and if on cue, there was another loud bang, and 6 kids fell from up in the rafters. Most of them landed on their feet, except for one, who landed on his face.

"Ow." The one on his face muttered. "Sasuke, why'd you push me?"

"I didn't push you, dunce." One of the boys muttered, standing up. "You fell and pulled us all with you, great job."

Naruto got up, and brushed himself off. "I did NOT fall! You pushed me!"

The Uchiha glared at his teammate. "Shut it, you already blew our cover, so why not just shut up before you mess everything else up?"

"Humph." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Who's to say I should listen to you?"

"Naruto." Sakura snapped, walking up beside Sasuke. "Just do as he says, before Kakashi-sensei finds out that we blew our mission."

"Ahem." Kiba coughed, trying to get team 7's attention. "Uh, guys?"

"What?" Naruto snapped.

"We are standing in the middle of a talk show."

Sakura looked around, so did Naruto and Sasuke. Her eyes grew double their normal size as she smiled weakly. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Oh no! It's fine!" Hikari cut in, looking around. "I…I'd just like to know what you did with our technical team."

Shino looked over to her, his face hidden by either his glasses or his collar. "We bound and gagged them." He told her nonchalantly.

"Oh…wait, you _what?"_

"Shino? Wait…I had a question for you in here…ah here!" Haruko said after shuffling through her notes. "I have a question for you, here, sit down. All of you," she turned to the side of the stage, "Could someone please bring out a few more chairs?"

Seconds later a woman, wearing all black clothing, came out carrying a couple of chairs. Another came from behind her carrying more. Soon there were enough chairs for everyone to sit down, and they did so. Sakura was still mumbling something along the lines of 'If Kakashi-sensei finds out, we are so dead.' But no one paid any attention to her.

Haruko nodded, and then looked back down to her notes. "Urm, yes, Kiba. Here we go…Shino; this one is also from Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo… Shino, Are you an alternate-reality-with-black-hair Vash?"

Shino blinked, and then shook his head. "No."

"Okay then…Naruto, this once again is from Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo…Naruto, why the hell aren't you with Hinata? And Hinata, why the hell aren't you with Naruto?"

Hinata squeaked, then blushed, placing her two fingers together. "Um…I-I-I…I'm…"

Naruto's eyes just grew about three sizes, and a slight pinkish tint could be seen on his own face. Scratching the back of his head, she smiled weakly. "Well…"

Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes. "If the questions are going to be this pointless, I don't see why we have to be here."

Haruko just stuck out her tongue at him, who also rebutted with this same action. "Okay, okay, here Kiba, I have a question for you." Hikari said, searching through her papers.

"Uhhh, this one is also from Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo, Kiba, if you had the Byakugan, would you use them how she thinks you would?"

Kiba snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I had any idea how she thinks I would use them, I would answer that question. But if I did have them…"

Shino smacked him over the head. It was quick and short, but it sent the message. Kiba glared back to Shino, but shrugged it off.

"Ooooooooooooooooookay then," Haruko muttered, looking down at her notes. "This one if for Sasuke…hey, wait a second. How many questions did Kyo ask?"

A girl on the front row smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. She made eye-contact with Haruko, who shivered. "Uh, never mind. Sasuke, Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo would like to ask, is the inspiration behind your hair really a cockatoo?"

Naruto laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, and Sakura gasped. "No! Of course it isn't!" she shrieked! "I love Sasuke-kun's hair! I mean…I love him!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, it's not."

Hikari smiled slightly at Sakura trying to make up for her wording, then went on with the questions. "Sakura, this is the last one from Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo by the way, but Sakura, we'd all like to know. Is that your natural hair color?"

She smiled, flipping some of that pink hair over her shoulder. "Of course this is my natural color."

The stage was quiet after that, all looking surprised. Sakura looked around at everyone's shocked faces, and shrugged. "It is."

Kiba looked to the side and oh so not noticeably coughed "Liar."

Sakura bit her lip in attempt to hold her anger as Hikari looked back down to her notes. "Okie dokie then…next question. Kiba, PurpleMcCoy would like to know, how old is Akamaru?"

Kiba tapped his chin slightly, looking up trying to remember. "Uhhhh…I got him when I graduated from the academy, so whenever that was." He shrugged.

"And his favorite toy?"

"Uhhhh…I'm really not sure…" suddenly Kiba's coat started moving, first around his stomach, where a knot grew. Then that knot moved up his chest to the opening of his jacket, there, Akamaru's head popped out. "Let's ask him. Akamaru, what's your favorite toy?"

Akamaru conversed a bit with Kiba, who nodded, and then turned back to Hikari and Haruko. "He says that his favorite toy is… a red chewy bone? When the hack did you get that?" he looked down to his dog, who smiled. Shino sunk lower in his chair, and Haruko moved onto the next question.

Kiba smiled to his teammate right as Haruko turned to Naruto. "Naruto, PurpleMcCoy would also like to know which is better, Instant Raman or the one you buy at the Raman Stand?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and everyone sighed. Naruto, though, perked up and sat a little straighter in his seat. "Raman? Oh well, though the Instant Raman is good, it is always better to have the real stuff. And besides, there's always some kind of extra taste added when it is homemade." He nodded, smiling. "I personally like both, but the Raman stand is by far better than Instant." He stuck his arm out in front of him, his fingers in the shape of a V. "Raman is the best! Either way!"

Then, suddenly, he came tumbling foreword, and landed on his face. Jumping back up, his face showed that it was not an accident, and his yelling seconded that. "Sasuke! Why did you hit me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, standing back up. "This is pointless, we are supposed to be on a mission, we can't be a part of the show." He turned back to team eight. "We are leaving, _now."_

Kiba nodded and stood up, followed by Shino, Hinata, and Sakura. Naruto frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine." He mumbled.

Haruko's eyes grew wider. "Wait!" she yelled, shuffling through her papers. "We have more questions!"

Sasuke turned back to her, about to reply, when there was a slight puff of smoke and a figure stood in front off all of them. He wore a Chunnin vest, a bored expression, and his hitai-ate over his left eye. His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked upon the two teams.

Naruto bit his lip, muttering a 'damn' as Kakashi shook his head. "So you all failed, I thought so. I should have come up with something more doable for you all.

"But…but…but Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura started. "It wasn't our fault! Naruto fell out of the rafters! We were fine until he fell!"

"I was pushed!"

Kakashi shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You all failed," he sighed, "at least there isn't any paperwork to file. Oh well, time to-"

A crashing sound came from the hosts as everyone's head turned that way. Hikari stared, wide-eyed at the overturned chair beside her, Haruko had apparently fallen backwards. But not seconds after everyone looked that way, she bounced up from behind the chair, smiling wildly.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" she screamed, bounding foreword. Due to the fact her back wan no longer up against the chair, everyone could see the large picture printed on her back. It was the same shinobi that she had bounded for, yelling his name.

Kakashi took a step back out of surprise, but shook his head. "You all failed, so it is time to end this talk show." He pulled something out of his pocket as Haruko attached to his leg. "Say goodbye everyone, we are leaving." He pressed the button on the remote he pulled out and the building rumbled.

"Uhhh…Kakashi-sensei, what the hell did you just do?" Hikari asked, looking upwards towards the noise.

He shrugged. "I activated a few bombs actually, this place should be tumbling down in a few moments." He raised his hand up to his forehead, giving some kind of demented salute. "Get out alive and I might forgive you all for failing." His one eyes showed signs as though he was smiling. "Have fun."

With that the shinobi disappeared, all left in his place was one sad fangirl. "He's gone…" she sniffed. "And I wasn't able to ask him how he ate with his mask."

Sasuke shook his head. "The world may never know…but now it's time to go." He grabbed onto Sakura's collar and poofed away. Followed by three more poofs of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata leaving. Naruto looked up to the ceiling, and waited until part of it fell onto his face before disappearing himself.

Hikari held her clipboard over her head as she jumped up. "I'm sorry everyone, we will have to cut this interview short due to the fact…WE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE! RUN!"

Kankuro heard the screams of the audience as more of the ceiling caved in and looked over to Gaara, who was staring down at his shoes. "Uhhh…Gaara-san? Are we going to leave?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, standing up. "Let's go." He muttered, placing his hands in the needed positions before poofing off himself. Temari shook her head, muttering something about 'a large waste of time', before doing the same. Kankuro, after nearly missing a large piece of concrete which came from over head smiled towards the hosts and left.

Haruko looked over the seats as pieces of the ceiling and metal bars fell around her. "And this concludes our first chapter of 'Interview with a Puppet Master'. Feel free to leave us some more questions to ask our cast next time."

"IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME!" Hikari screamed hysterically, running around in circles, trying to avoid the falling ceiling. "IF WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"

Haruko sighed and took hold of Hikari's risks, poofing away herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


End file.
